


'Til Love Runs Out

by Blue_Night



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad conscience, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fight Sex, Heartbreak, Leaving, M/M, Open Ending, Sharing, Watching, after breakup, consolation sex, painful memories, reminders of a song, without preparation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 16:19:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13505205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: Marco visits Robert in Munich after another heartbreak, and Robert living there in a relationship with Thomas consoles him the only way Marco wants to be consoled...





	'Til Love Runs Out

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hurting all over, life continues to be mean and rough, and I was musing about deleting my account because everything somehow becomes too much, but I decided to write this instead and see how I feel about deleting my account in a couple of days. I don't expect this to get any more feedback than perhaps from the very few faithful readers I've left, my last updates in this fandom have gotten only very little love. It probably shouldn't matter any longer, but somehow, it still does, hope is the last thing to die after all...

_“How can you be like that? I'd really thought that I'd mean something to you! We have always been such a great team, it can be like this again! I'll be back soon again, and I'd always thought that you'd wait for me – that you'd wanted us to play together again just as much!” Marco asks, staring at his counterpart in hurt and the desperate hope that he might have misinterpreted something, that things aren't like they seem to be._

_He knows that his hope is in vain when he looks into those dark and now cold and distant eyes instantly, but he wants to believe so badly that there is still the chance for the other one to change his mind that it is a physical ache in his chest. His entire body feels numb except for the sharp sting right where his heart is, and Marco can hardly breathe any longer._

_The other man just shrugs his shoulders. “What can I say? It's just been too long, Marco. You've been injured for so long that I actually don't know anymore how it was to play together with you. Plus, the chances that you'll be injured again are much bigger than you want to believe. It's too much of a risk for me, actually. It's time to move on, for both of us. We can still be friends, nothing has to change between us even when I'm away. It has worked with the other one as well when he went away...”_

_Marco swallows and balls his fists to keep them from shaking. “This was different, and you know that, And no, we can't stay friends. Not if you're leaving me like this. I'm sorry, but I'll never be able to forgive you for this, never in my life.”_

_He turns around and walks away, wishing that he could just stop loving and caring about him, but he knows that he can't. Falling for him was so easy, and it's just not fair that stopping to love somebody is so much harder than falling for them actually is._

_Marco feels numb and cold, wondering briefly how he manages to walk at all with this freezing numbness in his bones, and he is glad when he reaches his car and can sit down on the driver's seat. He fumbles for his phone to type a quick message before starting the engine._

_The loud bass makes him flinch, and Marco grits his teeth when the refrain of 'Love Runs Out' rings in his ears. It's one of the songs he can hardly stand listening to because it always reminds him so painfully of the one big chance he has missed, but he doesn't turn the radio off, just grits his teeth harder. Anything is better than the coldness that paralyzes his body and his motions – even listening to the one song that mocks him – the song that will always be tied to the World Championship, no matter how many years will pass and how many more World Championships will come after that._

_His phone buzzes with an incoming message, but Marco doesn't look at it, just leaves the parking lot with squealing tires. He doesn't need to feed his navigation system, he knows the route by heart after the countless times he has driven there._

_Marco lifts his chin up as he takes the next driveway to the motorway, and he drives and drives without taking a break until it is dark outside and he has finally reached his goal._

 

***

 

_'I'm on my way.'_

Four short words, but Robert doesn't need more to know what they mean. The dark-haired striker has stopped counting how many times he has gotten this message, and he only sighs and starts to prepare everything for his arrival after typing a message back – even though he knows that he will probably not read it during driving here.

Thomas leans in the doorway with his arms crossed before his chest, but he doesn't say anything as he watches Robert changing the bed-clothes. “How bad is it this time?” he only asks, and Robert pauses in his doing without turning around to look at the other man.

“Very bad,” he retorts after several long seconds, his shoulders tensing.

“I see.” Thomas' voice confirms that he indeed understands it, but Robert doesn't miss the sharp edge in it even though the younger Münchner has uttered only two short words. He waits, and when Thomas doesn't say more, he returns to smoothing out the fresh bed-linens very carefully until there are no creases left. His grandmother would be so proud of him that he has learned to make his bed so accurately. The thought makes him duck his head between his shoulders, and he wishes that he had something to distract himself from the inevitable, but fleeing from your own inner demons is simply not possible. They will always come back and haunt you again, not matter what you will do to escape them.

The striker with the piercing blue eyes can feel Thomas' thoughtful glance on his back, and he is grateful that the other man leaves him alone and doesn't expect him to make any kind of conversation. Robert knows quite well that he has to call himself lucky for having found someone like him, for being loved by a man who is able to share him with another man without ever bearing a grudge against either him, nor the other man.

Robert couldn't do what Thomas is doing for him, and he loves the younger one even more for his ability to let him do what he has to do for not only Marco's sake, but also for his own sake. He still remembers vividly the one night when they had both watched Marco sleeping and Thomas turned his head to look at Robert and ask him the one question Robert didn't have the answer to.

 

***

 

_“For how long do you plan to do this, Lewy?” Thomas didn't sound angry, only resigned. Robert's bad conscience was almost crushing him, but he looked Thomas in the eyes without wavering when he shrugged his shoulders helplessly and swallowed._

_“For as long as he needs me to do it, I guess. Until the love between us will finally run out.” His voice sounded resigned as well, regretful that he didn't have a better answer for Thomas, but also firm. The latter regarded him for a rather long time before looking back down at the sleeping figure of the blond man lying curled up in their bed._

_“Then you'll have to do this forever, Robert, because love will never run out between the two of you,” was all he said, and Robert knew that this was the truth, no matter how much he might wish that it would be otherwise._

 

***

 

It is dark outside when Marco arrives at their place, and Robert lets him in silently, because words are not what Marco needs right now. Instead he guides him to the bedroom – the bedroom where he normally sleeps with Thomas.

Marco actually knows the way there after the many times he has been there, but Robert leads the way there out of an old habit anyway, and he starts to undress Marco the second they step over the threshold.

Marco flinches and stiffens when he notices Thomas leaning against the wall next to the door with his arms folded before his chest again, his face unreadable and his gaze emotionless. Robert can't help but think how amazing and handsome his boyfriend looks like this, dressed in dark blue jeans and a white dress shirt with rolled up sleeves. The younger Münchner has such a cheerful and laid-back nature most of the time, sparks of laughter dancing in his fascinating bi-colored eyes and a crooked smile curling at one corner of his sensitive lips, so different from Marco's crooked smile he had fallen in love with so long ago before he had met Thomas - and yet so similar to it in some ways.

But the Thomas leaning against the wall is not the cheerful and easy-going Bayer most people know him as, this one is the dark hunter, the predator who will protect what's his at any price. Robert feels a shiver run down on his back at the dark gaze the man he loves with every fiber of his being regards him with, dark not because he is angry with Robert for what he's about to do, but because Robert is his and will always be his – has been his since Robert has looked into those bright hazel-blue eyes for the first time. The tiger - the powerful king of the jungle - is reminding the black panther sharing his territory with him of whom he belongs to, making sure that Robert won't forget that for even the split of a second.

Robert has to smile at the image, Thomas being the tiger while he is the panther – his black clothes boosting the picture before his mind's eye when he catches a glimpse of his reflection in the mirror opposite the large bed - while Marco is the golden lion.

Marco and Thomas are both kings, the lion being the king of the savanna and the tiger being the king of the jungle. Panthers share their territories with both kings, and Robert is lucky that the tiger and the lion have formed a truce and that they are not fighting seriously about their panther.

The blond Dortmunder stares at the dark-blond Münchner for a moment, it is clear to see that he hasn't expected Thomas to be here. Thomas has never done that before, he has always stayed somewhere else in the big house when Robert was together with Marco, but the hard expression in his eyes make clear that the tiger will stay and watch them this time.

“Hello Thomas,” Marco finally acknowledges the important fact that he has intruded on the tiger's territory, nodding at him in some kind of bow, the lion bending his head before the other king.

“Hello Marco. I'm only here to watch, but I'm not leaving, not this time,” Thomas says, his voice almost friendly. The blond Dortmunder swallows audibly, but he nods. “It's your house,” he gives back, and Robert can see the corner of Thomas' mouth twitch.

“Yes, it is, Marco.” He nods at Robert, and Robert takes a deep breath and goes on with undressing Marco, ripping the clothes from his slim body with an impatient snarl. He cups Marco's face with his left hand while opening his jeans with his right one with practiced ease, and their kiss is messy and dirty, hungry and angry, teeth clattering against each other and tongues battling with each other for dominance in earnest.

Marco is even more upset than Robert had thought him to be, tearing at Robert's shirt with a howl when Robert's teeth sink into his smooth bottom lip by accident. Feeling Thomas' silent gaze upon them makes both of them fight harder, and Robert can't tell whether he is hard from finally feeling Marco close again or if it comes from the knowledge that Thomas will watch him fucking Marco for the first time.

It is probably a combination of both, and Robert deepens their heated kiss with a guttural growl, his tongue thrusting deep into Marco's mouth as it marks it as its rightful claim, licking and pushing and teasing and stroking almost angrily. The blond lets him, the lion craving to submit to the black panther and let himself be marked as his rightful prey. This is what Marco has come here for, to let Robert fuck him senseless until the numbness that has captured his entire body will be replaced by the sweet pain of his desire, by the ache of being taken as hard as Robert can take him without hurting him seriously.

It had started long before Robert had left Dortmund to play for their biggest rival Munich, asking Robert to fuck him hard and rough has always been Marco's way of coping with the things he couldn't really deal with. Robert leaving Dortmund – leaving him – almost broke him, and Robert couldn't deny him what he craved for so badly when Marco showed up on his threshold in Munich for the first time, telling him that he still owed him at least this.

Robert has never stopped loving Marco, and he has given in to the blond's demands every single damn time, unable to resist him and assuring himself that he indeed owes Marco that much for having left him behind. Thomas knew from the beginning what falling in love with the dark-haired Polish striker meant, that he would have to share him with Marco on a regular basis, but it didn't keep him from loving Robert nonetheless, and he has never made any attempt to stop Marco from coming here.

This time, Marco hasn't come because of something Robert has done, but because of what another teammate is doing to him – leaving him behind like Robert has done it years ago, and he clings so desperately to the older one that Robert's throat tightens with tears of sympathy.

They are finally naked, and Robert draws back from Marco's bruised and swollen lips, shimmering red and wet where Robert's teeth have left a small cut, and his amber-golden lion's eyes are black with need and despair.

“Lewy, Robert, please,” he whispers brokenly, and Robert growls again and shoves him in the direction of the bed. “On all fours, Reus, I'm going to fuck you before my boyfriend's eyes!” he snarls, and a shudder wrecks Marco's naked body as he climbs onto the bed.

The dark-haired striker walks over to the nightstand where he and Thomas keep the lube and the condoms, and he is already rock-hard, his cock twitching under the dark and hungry gaze of the tiger leaning against the wall and watching his panther climb onto the bed now too.

Robert doesn't know from where Thomas takes the strength to remain silent and motionless although he must be affected by the arousing sight and the fact that the man he loves will fuck another man right in front of him, and it increases Robert's painful arousal, his mind clouding with lust and his teeth baring to a hiss that truly sounds like the hiss of a black cat.

Marco kneels on all fours, just like Robert has instructed him to do, and he turns his head now to look at Robert with such raw hunger and need written all over his face that the older one can't breathe for a moment. “Can we please do it without rubber? I'm clean.” Marco's words are barely more than a whisper, and Robert freezes in place. He and Thomas don't need condoms any longer, but this was the one condition Thomas has had even though they'd never really talked about it, and the older Münchner turns his head to look at his boyfriend for permission or refusal.

Thomas hasn't moved, leaning there at the wall in the same position, his eyes resting on the trembling blond for a moment before he returns Robert's questioning gaze and nods almost unnoticeable. Marco bites down on his swollen lip. “Thank you.”

“Spread your legs and go down on your elbows,” Robert orders him, and Marco obeys, presenting himself to the older man vulnerable and open, and Robert pulls the air through his teeth as he lines his throbbing length up, already far too close for his liking.

Thomas doesn't make any sound when Robert enters Marco without preparation, just like the blond needs his ex-boyfriend and still-lover to fuck him hard and rough, and if it wasn't for his intensive glance burning a hole into Robert's back, the dark-haired striker wouldn't even know that he's in the same room and watching them. The younger Münchner has never been more of the tiger before this moment than he is now, and another shiver runs down on Robert's back, his urge to fuck Marco through the mattress intermingling with his urge to surrender to the man he can't imagine living without any longer, leaving him dizzy and torn between his deep and painful love for both men.

Robert's hips jerk forward of their own will, and he takes Marco with a hard thrust, making him groan and gasp out with the pain of being stretched to his limits without any warning. He pulls out and thrusts back in right away again without giving the blond writhing beneath him the chance to adjust, setting up a hard and fast pace, his left hand pressing against Marco's back to keep him down while the fingers of his right hand dig hard into Marco's hipbone. The obscene noises of wet skin slapping against skin fill the room, Marco's grunts and Robert's growls adding to the strange symphony of desire and anger. This is not about making love and tenderness, but as strange as it might seem to be, Robert couldn't do this for Marco if he didn't love him as deeply as he still does.

His cock is throbbing and pulsing with the need to empty itself into the hot and tight channel, the delicious friction bringing him closer to the edge with every forceful push in, Marco's walls massaging his shaft as they clench around him, fighting against the harsh intrusion. Robert moves faster, unable to stop himself, and his toes curl with the sensation of his approaching orgasm. He removes his hand from where his nails have left marks on Marco's pale flesh to wrap it around the blond's neglected cock instead, stroking him roughly in time to his thrusts. Marco's cock grows harder in Robert's hand, leaking pre-come all over his fingers, and his grunts become louder as he gets closer to his own climax.

Robert forces his thighs apart until the position must hurt the younger man, but Marco only groans in pleasure, and his knees start to tremble with the effort of keeping himself upright against Robert's hand pressing him down. The dark-haired striker leans forward, his hot breath grazing Marco's vulnerable throat as he bites into his earlobe.

“This is what you want from me, isn't it, Reus? You want to feel my big cock splitting you into, filling you with my seed and claim you as mine. You want to kneel before me and let yourself be fucked like that, don't you?”

“Yes, Robert, yes, I want that!” Marco grinds out, poised at the brink of his climax.

“Yes, that's what you want, and let me tell you Reus that you're really looking so good like this, kneeling before me with my hard cock buried deep in your ass!” Robert slams forward, hitting Marco's prostate hard, and the blond howls and shoots his ecstasy all over himself, the bed-sheets and Robert's hand, crying out Robert's name again and again as he comes hard, shuddering through his painful release.

“Robert!!!”

Robert fucks him relentlessly through his high until Marco drops down with a strangled sob, ramming himself into his secret core one last time as his own orgasm overtakes him. Robert throws his head back and shouts out his triumph, his cock pumping his seed into the other man in fast jets until he is completely spent and has nothing more to give, Thomas' dark gaze on his with lust contorted face making him groan both names.

“Fuck, Marco... Thomas...”

The younger one whimpers quietly when Robert finally pulls out of him and wraps his arms around him from behind protectively, whispering soothing words into his ear. Marco turns around in his arms and buries his wet face on Robert's neck, his shoulders trembling and moving with his silent tears that wet Robert's naked skin and wreck his far too slim body.

The dark-haired striker strokes his hair and hums tenderly into his ears, his eyes searching Thomas' gaze again. They look at each other quietly until Marco's sobs finally fade and his body goes limp with exhaustion in Robert's arms.

They don't speak, just keep looking at each other, and the only sound eventually breaking the heavy silence between them is the sound of a car radio before the window, becoming louder at first as it approaches their house and then more and more silent again as the car continues to drive, the music still audible in the otherwise silent night after several minutes, and the song the radio is playing makes Robert shiver with a freezing cold he can feel deep down in his bones, paralyzing him with an all-consuming numbness he has never experienced before that night.

Thomas' face starts to swim before his eyes, and the refrain of the song repeats itself in Robert's ears and his mind until they drown out every other sound and leave no room for any other thought any longer:

 _“I'll be doing this, if you have a doubt,_  
_Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out..._

 _And we'll start a fire, and we'll shut it down_  
_'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out...”_

**Author's Note:**

> This song will always remind me of the World Championship 2014, and I wanted to finally write a fic including this song after all the other song-based fics I've written, I guess...


End file.
